


The Experiment

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all for the sake of science. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Experiment

Rodney stood behind John, hands resting on John's shoulders. "Sublight speed at maximum?"

"Yup," John said. "This is crazy, Rodney, and you know it."

"No, no, it's not. This is a legitimate scientific experiment." Rodney bent and pressed his lips to John's temple.

"Legitimate. You going to write this one up in a report?"

"John, you need to keep an open mind," Rodney insisted. "Anything else might adversely affect the results."

John snorted. "Right."

Rodney slid a hand down John's chest, rubbing his thumb over a nipple. "Okay, now let's get started." He nuzzled John's ear, then lightly nipped John's neck.

"I am not just another piece of ancient equipment," John said, flexing his hands around the 'jumper controls, "that you can push a few buttons and turn on."

"Of course not." Rodney pinched a nipple through John's shirt.

John swallowed hard. "Just so you know."

Rodney pressed his palm against John's thickening cock, grinning. "You just focus on the flying, and I'll take care of everything else."

"All right. But this is nuts." John spread his legs as far as he could in the jumper seat and already his hands were sweaty on the controls. "There's not even enough room--"

"I've got it all figured out," Rodney crooned. He crouched next to the chair, his back to the console and began unfastening John's pants.

John took a breath, steadying himself. He called up the HUD and watched the jumper make its way through space in smooth, graceful arc. When Rodney eased a hand into his underwear and caressed his cock, jumper wobbled, deviating from the flight path. "Steady," John murmured to himself.

Rodney slipped a hand under John's shirt, petting his stomach. "Focus."

"Can't believe I let you talk me into this." John bit his lower lip and concentrated on the jumper. On flying. Not on his cock, or Rodney's hand, or Rodney's hand on his cock, touching him while he was trying to fly a damn jumper.

A sharp snap as Rodney opened a tube, and then his hand was back on John's cock, slicker this time.

Lube. Of course Rodney would think to bring lube. John shivered and oozed down in his seat, pushing his cock into Rodney's hand, Rodney's big warm wonderful hand. He stole a peek at the fingers curled around his cock, thumb rubbing the head, right there in the jumper, this was crazy and way hotter than it had any right to be, with Rodney leaning against his leg, fluffy brown hair tickling John's forearm and John wanted to touch him, wanted put his hands on Rodney shoulders and feel him work and to drag him up and kiss him and to--oh, right, flying.

John dragged his gaze back to the HUD. Not too bad, a little wobble, nothing big, he could handle this. Except, fuck, it felt good, Rodney stroking him slow and steady, the pleasure pooling up dark and rich in the middle of his belly. "Rodney," he whispered.

"That it's, come on," Rodney encouraged. "You're doing good."

It wasn't long before John was clutching the controls, trying to steady his forearms against the console. "Rodney," he warned, breathing ragged.

"Keep on flying--"

"Flying," John gasped. With a rush of pleasure he came, hips jerking hard. He tried to hold himself steady, feet flat on the ground, bracing himself against the back of the chair as he flew and it was good, so god damn good and actually, kind of cool, too.

Rodney coaxed him through the aftershocks, then simply cradled John's cock and rubbed his chest, making soothing noises until John slumped in the chair, breathless and utterly wrung out.

"Good, good." Rodney said. "You did great."

John nodded dumbly.

Rodney stood, pulled a small towel from his pocket and wiped his hands. "That was excellent," he said, eyeing the HUD. "Well, almost. Now, for the results--"

He dropped the towel on John's lap and picked up his tablet, tapping the screen. "Huh." He frowned. "Damn it."

John roused himself enough to bring the jumper to a halt, then made a half-hearted effort to wipe himself off. "What?"

"It didn't go any faster," Rodney announced sadly.

"I told you it wouldn't work."

"It was a good theory," Rodney insisted. He tapped the screen again and watched the readout. "Damn it, let me check the energy flow--ah, no. Damn it."

John sighed. He tucked himself back in and adjusted his boxers, too lazy to button up again and hey, Rodney was the one who unbuttoned him, he should do the rebuttoning. But no, Rodney had his data to check, and that said a lot about where John stood in the grand scheme of things, didn't it?

He sighed again. Pointedly.

"What?" Rodney looked at his tablet, then at John. "Oh." He put the tablet down and kissed John, sliding a hand to cup the back of John's neck.

"Yes, oh." Mollified, John tugged Rodney down onto his lap.

"I must make a note." Rodney leaned against John and kissed again, sweetly. "Subject may require extensive post-experiment management."

"Post-experimental management?"

Rodney nuzzled his cheek. "I'll add it to the guidelines."

"Hey," John thumped Rodney's chest. "You don't get to repeat this one with additional subjects, you pervert."

"But how can I know with such a small sample size--oh, hey," Rodney said as John pressed a hand between his legs.

"Legitimate scientific inquiry, my ass," John said. He rubbed and Rodney's cock surged against his palm.

"It was, really--" Rodney protested, laughing. "The rest was just a perk and you're really hot when you're oh--"

John finished unfastening Rodney pants and pushed him off his lap, then sank down onto his knees and oh yes, they were flying once again.


End file.
